


Живые и мертвые

by leithne



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Well I lied there's no porn - lots of shitty philosophy and sad feelings instead
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:44:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7988878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leithne/pseuds/leithne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Санзо обнаруживает, что ему нравится темная сторона Хаккая</p>
            </blockquote>





	Живые и мертвые

**Author's Note:**

> Когда не можешь выбрать любимый пейринг. :3  
> Тройничок. Санзо, Годжо, Хаккай - все любят друг друга, но в каждом случае какое-то говно мешает им прочувствовать счастье единения. Много лав-хейта. Персонажи, возможно, немного ООС.

…— Просто оставьте меня в покое! Все!  
Сегодня идёт дождь, не тот, что изливается потоками, шумно барабаня в окна, и рано или поздно иссякает, а тихий, медленный, ленивый: такой может капать неделями. За окном висят туман и запах мокрой земли, а в комнате нечем дышать от сигаретного дыма; Санзо сидит на кровати, спрятав лицо за газетой.  
— Плюнь на него, пойдём, — говорит Годжо. Он зол. Но Хаккай тоже зол, и он знает, что в другой комнате, за стеной, злится Гоку, и его пальцы бестолково мнут одеяло, и острые плечи вздрагивают, потому что перед этим ему в очередной раз сказали какую-то мерзость. Санзо вообще большой любитель говорить людям такие вещи, которые не следует говорить никому и никогда.  
— Иди, — говорит Хаккай не оборачиваясь.  
Годжо пожимает плечами. Ну что ж, ты единственный, чьё мнение этот чёртов монах во что-то ставит, вдобавок сам Годжо уже израсходовал свой запас ораторства на этот вечер, так что теперь твоя очередь, — всё это так ясно написано на его угрюмом лице, что Хаккай улыбнулся бы, если б мог сейчас улыбаться.  
Годжо умудряется почти не хлопнуть дверью, и Хаккай благодарен ему за это.  
— Мне нужно тебе кое-что сказать, Санзо.  
— А тебе есть что сказать? — цедит тот сквозь зубы.  
— Извини, но в такие дни, как сегодня, мне на тебя смотреть тошно. — Хаккай не повышает голос, но какие-то нотки в нём заставляют Санзо отложить газету и пристально взглянуть на собеседника поверх очков:  
— Так не смотри. И тебе, и мне сразу станет проще жить.  
— Я бы с радостью, — говорит Хаккай, — но ты сильно обидел Гоку.  
— Всё сказал? Тогда, будь так добр, закрой дверь с той стороны.  
— Знаешь, обычно, когда людей что-то мучает, они говорят об этом с другими людьми, а не вымещают злобу на детях.  
— С другими — это с тобой, что ли? Да уж, ты тот самый человек, которому хочется излить душу.  
— А разве нет? — спрашивает Хаккай.  
Санзо неприятно усмехается.  
— Ты серьезно?.. Да у робота и то больше эмоций, чем у тебя.  
Пауза. В тишине звук расщелкнувшегося лимитера - оглушительно резкий.  
Лицо Хаккая остается бесстрастно-доброжелательным, он будто пропустил оскорбление мимо ушей; он настойчиво говорит:  
— Ты слишком много куришь. За сегодняшний день ты выкурил больше, чем за три предыдущих сразу. Я за тебя беспокоюсь.  
— Тебе-то какое дело? Ты мне не жена, - выплевывает Санзо и только после этого осознает, что означает звук, который он только что услышал.  
Хаккай дотрагивается до подбородка Санзо, поднимая ему голову. Тот встряхивает головой, пытаясь сбросить чужую руку, но Хаккай лишь крепче сжимает пальцы, возможно, причиняя Санзо боль. Спокойно:  
— Разве?  
Санзо тянет руку вверх, желая избавиться от жёстких пальцев, от этой досадной помехи, что мешает ему отвернуть лицо, привычно спрятав взгляд за чёлкой и газетой, — но рука Хаккая оказывается быстрее и сжимает его запястье. Но у него есть ещё другая рука, и она уже взлетает, чтобы наконец-то стряхнуть помеху, а заодно и в морду тебе двинуть, если получится, — а вторая рука Хаккая занята, она держит его упрямый подбородок; и Хаккай, не думая, делает первое, что приходит в голову: отпускает подбородок, его пальцы стремительно перехватывают вторую кисть Санзо, а губы…  
— Ты что, совсем спятил?!  
…находят его искривлённый гневом рот и накрывают его, а Санзо, конечно же, не успевает сжать губы, и чужой язык проникает внутрь, властно, болезненно, жёстко ощупывая его рот. Санзо пытается вырваться, но Хаккай сильнее, он сам каждый день упрекает Санзо за то, что тот слишком мало ест. Он больно сдавливает узкие, хрупкие запястья, зная, что назавтра в этих местах проступят синие пятна. Пригибает тело Санзо к кровати.  
Кто-то из них локтем задевает лампу, она падает на пол и гаснет.  
— Ах ты ублю… — Судорожным усилием Санзо удаётся вытолкнуть чужой язык из своего рта и отдёрнуть лицо, но только на полсекунды: Хаккай (не-Хаккай) тут же снова ловит его губы, и начинается второй поцелуй — такой же странный и злой, как первый. Тело Санзо бьётся под Хаккаем, как выброшенная на берег рыба. Они борются; тела вплавляются друг в друга, переплетаются руки, сталкиваются языки; наконец, Санзо в ярости впивается зубами в губу Хаккая и прокусывает её, и их рты наполняются кровью.  
Пальцы Хаккая скользят вверх по запястьям Санзо, оплетают кисти и переплетаются с другими пальцами — мягко, даже нежно. Губы дотрагиваются до его шеи, пропечатывают влажную дорожку от подбородка вниз, и прикосновения эти всё меньше и меньше походят на укусы; тело Санзо вздрагивает всё реже — и в конце концов замирает совсем, будто подчинившись неизбежному. И Хаккай, почувствовав это, останавливается. Ещё раз дотрагивается губами до его кожи — где-то возле уха, — и, помедлив, кладёт голову между лицом Санзо и подушкой.  
Санзо неподвижно смотрит в потолок; они лежат молча — только пальцы, вдруг ставшие общими, ненамеренно подрагивают, касаясь и изучая друг друга. Почти минута — в тишине. Потом Хаккай освобождает руки и приподнимается — и последнее прикосновение губ, сухое и невесомое, достаётся красной точке посреди его лба, аджна-чакре; он не видит её в темноте, но хорошо знает, какая она. Сейчас она кажется ему бархатистой и чуть теплой, Хаккай улыбается про себя, хоть и понимает, что это всего лишь игра воображения.  
Он отодвигается и возвращает лимитер на место.  
— Все еще думаешь, что я вроде робота? — спрашивает Хаккай.  
Пауза.  
— Каждый раз, когда ты выпускаешь Гоно на волю, ты рискуешь не вернуться обратно, — очень ровно и отстраненно говорит Санзо.  
— Я спросил не это.  
Уголок рта Санзо приподнимается в непривычной и трудной для этого лица гримасе — улыбке, отчего лицо, не сказать, что симпатичное, меняется до неузнаваемости.  
— У тебя глаза в темноте светятся. Ты знал? Это довольно страшно, между прочим.  
— Я могу зажечь свет, — говорит Хаккай, и на кончиках его пальцев вспыхивает крохотный белый карлик.  
При свете становится видно, как спутались волосы Санзо: Хаккаю хочется убрать их с его глаз — но он не осмеливается; он видит на коже Санзо множество красных следов, которые скоро превратятся в синяки или кровоподтеки, ниточка крови — чьей из них двоих? — у его рта глянцевито блестит.  
Хаккая охватывают ужас и вина.  
— Я не этого хотел. Я не контролирую его действия. Это было… мерзко.  
— Нет, — говорит Санзо.  
Он так странно смотрит на Хаккая, что тому становится слегка не по себе.  
— Погаси свет. Хотя постой… — и Санзо, конечно, тянется за сигаретами.  
— Я же просил… — начинает Хаккай.  
— Последняя, на сегодня — последняя. Три затяжки. Обещаю. И я завтра извинюсь перед Гоку.  
Хаккай с неодобрением наблюдает, как он в молчании прикуривает. Потом, сложив ладони, гасит свой импровизированный магический светильник, — теперь только рыжий огонёк сигареты разгоняет темноту, то вспыхивая ярче, то почти затухая. Один, два… три.  
Санзо вздрагивает, когда сухие тёплые пальцы касаются его губ, — аккуратно вытаскивают сигарету изо рта и тушат о дно пепельницы.  
— Останься, — неожиданно для самого себя просит он, и Хаккай кивает, ничем не выдавая своего удивления.  
Он опускает голову Хаккаю на плечо, и тот закрывает глаза, пряча их нечеловеческий зелёный свет под веками, и вдыхает запах волос Санзо — сигаретный дым и порох. Горьковатый и тоскливый — запах, роднее которого не бывает; Хаккай успел сжиться с ним настолько, что в обычное время просто не замечает его, как не замечают неба над головой, песка под ногами, воздуха, которым дышат.  
Они держатся за руки.

*

В комнате Годжо самое большое окно: он любит сидеть на подоконнике. Сегодня окно открыто. Подоконник достаточно широк, чтобы не бояться свалиться, да и бояться-то тут особо нечего — второй этаж…  
Дождь, барабанивший в окна всю ночь, наконец-то закончился, и из сада в комнату вторгаются запахи мокрой листвы, острый, болезненно-сладкий аромат черёмухи и яркий солнечный свет. Свет режет Годжо глаза.  
Сегодня он мечтает не видеть, не слышать, не чувствовать; вместо этого он слышит и чувствует с обострённой ясностью, так что ему кажется, что всё — этот скрип кровати в соседней комнате, звуки то ли драки, то ли секса; разговор; поцелуи — происходит не за стенкой, а внутри его головы.  
Он не знает, с какого хера это вообще его волнует.  
Сигарета медленно тлеет в его пальцах; он совсем забыл о ней.

Завтрак проходит совершенно как обычно. Санзо кажется угрюмым, но вполне себе в пределах нормы, и почти сразу нацепляет очки и утыкается в печатные строчки, в чём тоже нет ничего удивительного. Хаккай спокоен и весел. Сегодня его очередь готовить. Поскольку настоящий, действительно вкусный кофе из них умеет варить один лишь Санзо, Хаккай решает пощадить вкусовые рецепторы едоков и заменяет тот на какао. Аккуратно разливает его по четырём чашечкам, и Гоку тут же с детской непосредственностью пытается обмакнуть в свою один из сладких поджаристых гренков.  
Чёртова семейная идиллия.  
Нет, Годжо не скрипит зубами. Едва ли не впервые в жизни он не знает, как реагировать на происходящее. Он зол, напуган, смущен, ему очень хочется разнести все на кухне вдребезги или набить кому-нибудь морду, но он не представляет, как это могло бы помочь в данной ситуации, поэтому старается не думать ни о чём, кроме какао и заглядывающего в окно кухни утреннего солнца. Пьет какао, ест гренки, иногда даже отпускает какие-то шутки и ничего не значащие фразы, которые тут же забывает, как и сам предмет разговора. Остальные, наверное, ощущают вокруг него некую смутную тяжесть, тёмный клубок, его не может не быть; но его вполне можно списать на бессонницу или обычный приступ хандры.  
Санзо и Гоку — списывают. Кажется.  
Но Хаккай знает его лучше, чем эти двое. На протяжении завтрака Годжо несколько раз ловит на себе его взгляд — быстрый и вопрошающий.  
Гоку, разумеется, справляется с завтраком быстрее всех. Санзо надевает свое обычное лицо высокомерного ублюдка и цедит:  
— В следующий раз разбудите меня, чтобы у нас был нормальный человеческий кофе.  
Он оставляет какао недопитым, к гренкам даже не притрагивается. Очевидно, собирается по обыкновению позавтракать пачкой сигарет. Хаккай очень неодобрительно смотрит ему вслед, но ничего не говорит и остается на кухне с Годжо.  
— Если ты что-то хочешь сказать, то скажи сейчас, — советует Хаккай.  
Годжо смотрит в свою чашку.  
— Нет. Все нормально.  
— Это то «все нормально», которое «свали на хер», или то, которое «спроси меня еще»? — проницательно спрашивает Хаккай.  
— Ты не путаешь меня с Санзо?  
Слова срываются с губ Годжо прежде, чем он понимает, что после того, что происходило ночью в соседней комнате, эта фраза звучит немного двусмысленно.  
— Не путаю, — медленно говорит Хаккай, и Годжо становится еще более неловко. Слава богу, Хаккай решает развить мысль:  
— В лексиконе Санзо нет фразы «все нормально». Его «свали на хер» — это и есть «спроси меня еще».  
Годжо против воли смеется, потому что все так и есть.  
Потом ему приходит в голову мысль, что Хаккай сейчас зол на них обоих, и эта мысль сразу как-то остужает его обиду. Ее место заполняет стыд. В жизни Хаккая уже есть один мудак, и ему, Годжо, не обязательно становиться вторым таким же. Он достаточно взрослый, чтобы говорить обо всем, что беспокоит, словами через рот.  
Он набирает в грудь воздуха, словно перед шагом с обрыва — и решается:  
— Вы с Санзо…  
Хаккай молча смотрит на него своими нелюдскими зелеными глазами.  
Годжо сбивается.  
— Вы… — он никак не может найти подходящие слова, чтобы закончить. — Я знаю, что этой ночью между вами что-то было, — выдавливает он наконец и чувствует себя последним идиотом.  
Хаккай вздыхает, устало дотрагивается до виска двумя пальцами.  
— Он знает… Всё-то он знает. Мало мне этих двух детей… — он кивает на дверь, за которой скрылись Санзо и Гоку. — Я надеялся, хотя бы ты умеешь вести себя как взрослый.  
— Ты любишь его? — в лоб спрашивает Годжо.  
— Да.  
Что, собственно, надеялся услышать Годжо — он и сам вряд ли может сказать. Но это простое мягкое «да» действует на него как пощёчина. Он открывает и снова закрывает рот, затем растерянно, как ребёнок, хлопает несколько раз ресницами. Что-то нужно сказать, но в его голове царит звонкая пустота. Хаккай смотрит на него со своей вечной бесстрастной улыбкой и холодным блеском в глазах.  
Наконец он сжаливается над Годжо.  
— Я вас всех троих люблю. И Санзо, и тебя, и Гоку.  
— И Гоку? — глупо повторяет Годжо.  
Хаккай кивает, подтверждая.  
— С Гоку проще всего — ему так мало нужно. Всего лишь капелька заботы. Не то что вы двое с вашей тонкой душевной организацией.  
— Ты хочешь сказать, что любишь нас одинаково?  
Хаккай продолжает смотреть на него как на последнего идиота. Или, скорее, как на ребёнка — любимого, драгоценного, но такого непутёвого, неуклюжего, вечно делающего что-то не то и не так…  
— Конечно, нет. Я люблю вас по-разному. Вы ведь разные, как зима, весна и лето, — разъясняет Хаккай (как будто бы это действительно что-то объясняло).  
— Не обязательно трахаться со всеми, кого любишь, — предпринимает еще одну попытку Годжо, и Хаккай мирно соглашается:  
— Не обязательно. Но почему бы и нет, если вы оба разумные взрослые люди и вам обоим это нравится?  
«Ты говоришь с человеком, который ничтоже сумняшеся спал с собственной сестрой, — мелькает в мозгу Годжо. — Наверное, тогда он использовал вот эти же самые аргументы».  
— Но со мной ты ведь не... трахаешься.  
Он выговаривает последнее слово с некоторым усилием, но это лучше, чем оставить фразу незаконченной, будто он — стеснительная двенадцатилетняя девочка. Господи, это, наверное, самый неловкий разговор в его жизни.  
— А ты этого хочешь? — спокойно спрашивает Хаккай.  
Во рту пересохло.  
Я не гей, хочет сказать Годжо, но не говорит, потому что когда его мир сузился до их четверки, все остальные люди (или не-люди) просто перестали существовать, и само понятие ориентации потеряло всякий смысл.  
— Я не знаю, — хрипло говорит Годжо.  
— Если захочешь, приходи, — Хаккай кивает в сторону своей комнаты.  
— Что, вот так сразу? — криво усмехается Годжо.  
— Если захочешь, — повторяет Хаккай. Его взгляд темен, как трава подо льдом — не понять, о чем думает.  
Годжо вздергивает голову вверх с вызовом, которого в себе совсем не ощущает, и заставляет себя усмехнуться:  
— Спасибо за щедрое предложение, но, пожалуй, нет.  
Он направляется к двери кухни, но, не дойдя пару шагов, останавливается и, не поворачиваясь к Хаккаю, говорит — тише и серьезнее, уже без вызова:  
— Понимаешь, все мои отношения были каким-то дерьмом. Да ты знаешь. Ты все про меня знаешь. Можно сказать, у меня никаких отношений и не было вовсе — вообще никогда. И я... понимаешь, я люблю просто разговаривать с тобой, заниматься вместе всякой ерундой, играть в маджонг. Мне страшно, что если между нами что-то изменится, то всего этого не станет.  
«У меня ведь больше ничего и нет», — добавляет он мысленно.  
Хаккай, который до этого держался как будто бы немного холодно, услышав это, теплеет. Он обнимает Годжо со спины, кладя ему руки на грудь; Годжо вздрагивает от прикосновения, как от удара, но уже через несколько мгновений ему кажется, что эти руки обнимали его всегда — так естественно они лежат.  
— Мне тоже страшно, что что-то пойдет не так, — серьезно говорит Хаккай. — Но я не вижу причин, почему так может получиться. Я ведь тоже все это люблю. И тебя — люблю.  
Они стоят так долго, не решаясь — или просто не желая сделать что-то еще.  
Потом Годжо, не меняя позы, поворачивает голову назад, и они целуются.  
Поцелуй долгий и глубокий, в нем нет ни жадности, ни робости, ни злости, ни обиды. Они знают друг друга так давно, что практически научились читать мысли. Они спасали друг другу жизни, готовили друг другу обеды, засыпали и просыпались рядом, и Годжо вдруг понимает, что если они будут просыпаться рядом в качестве любовников, ничего не изменится — действительно ничего.  
— Может, потанцуем? — неожиданно для самого себя предлагает он.  
Хаккай кивает и улыбается, и его улыбка в этот миг кажется удивительно настоящей. Он всегда красив (по крайней мере, так думает Годжо), но такие вот моменты искренности делают его красоту всесокрушающей, как таран.  
Годжо включает проигрыватель, не глядя берет одну из пластинок, кладет сверху; игла скребет поверхность пластинки, и через несколько секунд комнату заполняет хрипловатый голос Эдит Пиаф.  
Он с шутливой вежливостью целует Хаккаю руку и говорит:  
— Не откажете мне в танце?  
Они почти одного роста, и, хотя никого из их четверки не упрекнешь в излишней полноте, Хаккай в этот момент кажется ему каким-то особенно хрупким. Его руки ложатся на талию Хаккая: она такая тонкая, двумя ладонями можно обхватить.  
Хаккай танцует хорошо — вероятно, лучше, чем сам Годжо, который освоил это умение лишь в той мере, которая позволяла клеить девиц на одну ночь. Но Хаккай ничего не делал наполовину. Это всегда успокаивало Годжо: о чем бы ни шла речь — о приготовлении завтрака или о битве — он знает, что Хаккай сделает все, что в человеческих силах, и даже немного больше.  
«Я люблю тебя», — думает он, но не решается произнести это вслух.  
Губы Годжо совсем недалеко от чужой шеи, и он не может не думать о том, какова на вкус кожа на этой шее, легко ли на ней остаются темные пятна засосов, есть ли на ней какие-нибудь особенно чувствительные места — может, кусочек кожи за ухом? — которые, если провести по ним языком, вырвут у Хаккая стон и заставят выдохнуть его имя. Будет ли секс с ним похож на секс с девушкой. Кто из них двоих окажется сверху в постели (эта мысль заставляет Годжо покраснеть; наверное, они будут меняться). Как они будут снимать друг с друга одежду — торопливо, отрывая пуговицы, или не спеша, прерываясь на поцелуи.  
Или же ничего этого никогда не произойдет. Все останется по-старому: они будут разговаривать, спорить, пить дешевое вино, играть в маджонг и в карты. Спасать друг другу жизни. Быть друг для друга всем.  
Годжо наслаждается этим моментом: время лениво течет вокруг них, и оба варианта будущего одинаково реальны. Сейчас они просто танцуют на ярко освещенной солнцем кухне под La vie en rose.

*

Санзо сидит привалившись к пристройке на крыше и закрыв глаза. Лицо у него отрешённое и вдохновенное, как у святого, который познал нирвану, или же у самого что ни на есть типичного пьянчужки. Сбоку от него аккуратным рядком выстроились две пустых бутылки и несколько непочатых.  
Годжо сидит рядом, и бутылок возле него столько же, хотя ему кажется, что он еще не настолько пьян, как Санзо — по крайней мере, у него пока есть силы сидеть ровно, не опираясь на стену.  
После четырех бутылок и нескольких перебранных тем, каждая из которых на порядок абсурднее предыдущей, они начинают говорить про Запад.  
— Какой он, по-твоему? — спрашивает Годжо увлечённо.  
— Запад?  
— Запад.  
— Не знаю. Никогда не думал, — говорит Санзо (врет, скорее всего; монах он все-таки или кто?). Он поднимает голову, в его глазах впервые за долгое время зажигается что-то, похожее на интерес. — А по-твоему — какой? — спрашивает он.  
Годжо размышляет.  
— Это такая страна… Где всё правильно. Не плохо, не хорошо; просто — правильно. Наверное, там будет… Ты какое время года любишь?  
— Осень. Только чтобы без дождя.  
Годжо кивает.  
— Значит, там всегда осень, теплая такая, с солнцем. И поля колокольчиков, гвоздики и клевера… Много ветра.  
— И запах моря, — вставляет Санзо.  
— Любишь море?  
— Я никогда не видел моря. Даже не знаю, какое оно. Но так уж принято — думать, что море — это что-то красивое.  
— Я был у моря, — говорит Годжо. — Один раз. Там мутно, грязно, много тины. Людей тоже много, все с лодками, с сетями, ловят рыбу или ещё что-то. Я не хотел бы снова туда попасть. Но, наверное, где-то есть настоящее море… такое, каким оно должно быть.  
Молчат.  
— Всё это чушь, — резко говорит вдруг Санзо. — Ничего нет.  
— Что? — не верит своим ушам Годжо.  
— Запад — это что-то такое несуществующее и прекрасное. Рай, к которому положено стремиться, но которого никогда не достичь. Мы никогда не дойдём дотуда. Потому что если мы дойдём, то всё станет лучше некуда; очевидно же, что такого не бывает.  
Годжо вздрагивает; его неприятно поразило то, что этот высокомерный зануда, этот тощий желтоволосый якобы-святоша понимает его мысли лучше, чем кто-либо другой.  
— Или, — говорит Годжо, — это просто значит, что всё закончится.  
— Типа того.  
— Ты слышал ведь, как в народе говорят? — «уйти на Запад» значит умереть.  
Санзо морщится.  
— Когда ты умничаешь, у меня появляется впечатление, что я сам с собой разговариваю. Как будто у меня шизофрения. Если ты полюбишь философствовать, я тебя пристрелю.  
— Мне по роли не положено, сам знаю, — ухмыляется Годжо. — Но дай уж доскажу...  
— Не стоит. Я и так знаю, что ты хочешь сказать. Если и есть что-то, что роднит нас четверых — так это то, что мы не терпим покоя.  
— Если уж подыхать, то разве что от этого, — угрюмо подтверждает Годжо.  
— Знаешь, — вдруг говорит Санзо, и его глаза темные, разморенные и безумные, — я думаю, мы давно уже умерли.  
Спокойно так, будто что-то совсем будничное сказал.  
Годжо как будто даже немного трезвеет.  
— Ты… — задохнувшись, не находя нужных слов, — ты что? Совсем дурак, что ли?  
Санзо гадко усмехается.  
— Успокойся. Я просто пошутил. Разве не забавно?  
— Ты ублюдок, — встряхивая за плечи. — Хуже того, ты в стельку пьяный ублюдок. Еще хоть раз что-то такое скажешь — все зубы тебе выбью.  
— Просто свали отсюда, — приказывает Санзо, но как-то неубедительно. — Пусти. Пусти, слышишь? Убери руки. Не люблю, когда меня лапают. Какого хрена ты со мной пьешь? Какого хрена вообще потащился со мной, если сам не веришь в этот мифический Запад? Я думал, ты меня ненавидишь. — Его бьет дрожь.  
— А как же. Так ненавижу, что готов топать за тобой, как слепой, сам не знаю куда, — в ярости говорит Годжо.  
Он перестает трясти Санзо за плечи и притягивает его к себе, выходит неуклюже, его шею задевают холодные, будто неживые губы (а дыхание — горячее, алкогольно-пряное). Годжо касается чужих волос, проводит несколько раз по ним ладонью — неловко, грубо, только чтобы Санзо заткнулся, чтобы его перестала колотить дрожь подступающей истерики, чтобы пригнуть золотистую голову, чтобы мутные невидящие глаза с расширенными зрачками смотрели не ему в лицо, а куда-нибудь ещё.  
Санзо утыкается лбом ему в подбородок и замирает.  
— Слушай меня, дуралей, — шипит Годжо. — Мне плевать, на Запад мы идем, или прямиком в ад, или еще куда. Мы не друзья и никогда ими не станем. Не знаю, как я тебя терплю. Но я иду с тобой, потому что я в тебя верю...  
«Они набросили на твои плечи сутру Тёмных Небес, напялили тебе на голову эту тяжёлую штуковину — символ святости, но никто, никто не объяснил, что ты и вправду святой, улыбка неба, взмах ресниц Будды; никто не сказал тебе, что ты и есть наше небо, наш Запад...».  
— ...Даже если мы и правда уже умерли, я знаю, что ты всегда сможешь вытащить нас — откуда угодно. И преисподняя в этом смысле — место ничем не хуже всех прочих…  
Санзо не шевелится, молчит, — слушает.  
— Ты же всё и так знаешь, — яростно и отчаянно говорит Годжо, не умея объяснить то, о чём иные умеют говорить так хорошо. — Только не смей больше этого говорить. Этого — «мы уже умерли» — не смей…  
– Спасибо, — неожиданно спокойно и мягко, почти трезвым голосом. — Кстати, звучит так, как будто ты здорово ко мне неравнодушен.  
Пока Годжо, замирая, подыскивает ответ, узкая рука легко дотрагивается до его груди — холодная, боги, какая же холодная! — и указательный палец не спеша чертит квадрат. Годжо сидит не шевелясь, неизвестно чего боясь больше — чтобы это продолжалось или чтобы это прекратилось.  
Но тут Санзо поднимает голову (их глаза наконец встречаются) и всё с той же грациозно-задумчивой неуверенностью признается:  
— Вот бы тебя соблазнить — но я ведь ничего не умею. Я гребаный девственник. Я даже не целовался никогда.  
— Чего? — уже в который раз за этот вечер оторопевает Годжо. — Но вы с Хаккаем...  
— Хаккай — это другое, — непонятно говорит Санзо. — Мне стало интересно, как это делают... люди.  
Годжо не уверен, стоит ли расспрашивать — ему заранее не по себе от того, что он может услышать.  
— Ну, это просто, — наконец говорит Годжо, механически продолжая перебирать светлые прядки. — Надо держать голову так, чтобы не стукнуться зубами о зубы.  
Его рука мягко берет подбородок Санзо и поворачивает голову вбок — совсем чуть-чуть.  
— Вот так. — Губы почти соприкасаются. Чужой шёпот щекочет кожу.  
— Можно подумать, тебе трудно сделать это первым, — с раздражением выдыхает Санзо.  
— Так будет неинтересно.  
Их рты так близко, что он чувствует, как губы Годжо подрагивают в улыбке.  
— Я тебя ненавижу.  
— И когда-нибудь ты меня пристрелишь.  
— Да. Точно.  
Санзо проводит ребром ладони по чужой щеке, затем лёгким быстрым движением закрывает Годжо глаза пальцами и дотрагивается языком до его губ, словно пробуя их на вкус — да, впрочем, это и есть проба, первая разведка незнакомой местности. Его собственные губы сейчас — прохладные и твёрдые, губы Годжо — тёплые и мягкие; послушная плоть, будто специально созданная для того, чтоб ею овладели.  
Эти неумелые и неосторожные — исполненные присущей Санзо беспечной самоуверенности — прикосновения почему-то возбуждают Годжо сильнее, чем все самые умелые поцелуи, что обрушивались на него прежде. В неловких движениях чужого языка внутри его рта можно было бы даже заподозрить намёк на нежность, если бы он не знал, что нежность и Санзо Хоши — вещи несовместимые. Пока продолжается исследование его рта, Годжо сидит не шелохнувшись, принимая бестактное вторжение со смирением.  
— Почему тогда мы с тобой это делаем? — спрашивает он, как только свобода речи возвращается к нему.  
— Потому что ты пьян, а я пьян ещё больше, — тут же отвечает Санзо.  
— Нет, я серьёзно. Потому что надеемся на что-то? Или, наоборот, от отчаяния?  
Прохладные пальцы исчезают с лица Годжо, и он наконец может поднять ресницы. Должно быть, Санзо считает, что во время поцелуя глаза следует держать закрытыми; его собственные веки всё ещё опущены, будто бы он прислушивается к чему-то внутри себя. Эти веки и оказываются первым, что видит Годжо, открыв глаза: они так близко от его собственного лица, всего два или три сантиметра разделяет их. Тонкие веки с проступающими голубыми жилками. Они слегка вздрагивают, и вместе с ними вздрагивают длинные светлые ресницы.  
И Годжо вдруг захлестывает внезапная беспричинная нежность, такая огромная, что перед ним тут же обнажается вся бессмысленность их разговора. Да какая, к чёрту, разница, зачем и почему, и каких ещё глупостей вы наговорите друг другу — если есть эти ресницы, которые едва не соприкасаются с твоими ресницами, если есть это острое лицо из углов и ломаных линий, что так доверчиво приникло сейчас к твоей ладони, есть этот мир, эта жизнь, эта крыша, остывающая в последних лучах розового закатного солнца, — чего же тебе ещё? Но Годжо никогда не умел говорить о том, что чувствует, — и потому его хватает только на едва слышный выдох:  
— Наверное, это неважно.  
— Это действительно неважно, — неожиданно мягко говорит Санзо. Открывает глаза; в их выражении что-то новое, незнакомое. — Надежда и отчаяние — просто разные слова для одного и того же. Поэтому мы с тобой это делаем.  
— Поэтому… — будто околдованный повторяет Годжо. Не вполне отдавая себе отчёт в том, что делает, берет руку Санзо и касается губами ладони. Тот вздрагивает и быстро убирает руку.  
— Прекратишь ты делать глупости или нет?.. Лучше поцелуй... по-человечески.  
И Годжо целует.  
Его пальцы сами, будто чужие, находят и распускают нужные узлы, подхватывают и отодвигают в сторону тяжёлую ткань робы, открывая худые острые плечи (кости торчат из-под кожи, словно стремясь порвать её, — как же красиво, боги, почему он раньше не замечал, что это так красиво?). Разум не участвует в этом процессе — а если и участвует, то исключительно в качестве наблюдателя, бесстрастно регистрируя его, Годжо, непосредственную вину в происходящем.  
— Просто сними все это, — хрипловато говорит Санзо.  
Он снова подхватывает с земли бутылку, делает большой глоток. Улыбается — той самой нереальной, сияющей улыбкой, которая мгновенно превращает его угловатое лицо в лик бодхисаттвы.  
Его скулы, всегда такие бледные — чуть ли не серые — заливает алкогольный румянец. Как ему это идёт. Он похож на живого, похож на человека с тёплой кровью и нормальными чувствами.  
«Я думаю, мы давно уже умерли», — вдруг всплывает в памяти, и Годжо понимает: всё не так. Есть что-то вопиюще неправильное в том, что они сейчас делают.  
«Я нужен тебе для обмена кровью, — думает Годжо, когда его губы касаются холодной шеи. — Я даю тебе почувствовать себя живым».  
Может быть, он даже произносит это вслух, потому что Санзо вдруг замирает. Годжо находит в себе силы остановиться и выбраться из цепких объятий.  
— Хватит тебе уже пить, — с горечью говорит он. — Отнесу тебя в твою комнату.  
Каким-то чудом ему удается встать. Он поднимает Санзо на руки и, не слишком твёрдо ступая, шагает к двери, что ведет с крыши вниз.  
Сначала Санзо сопротивляется, но потом, как бы он ни был пьян, до него доходит, что Годжо сильнее. Его голова находит знакомое место на плече Годжо и удобно там обустраивается.  
Когда они добираются до комнаты Санзо и Годжо опускает монаха на кровать, сам он уже почти трезв, а Санзо спит. Ровно и глубоко дышит, рот был плотно сжат, брови чуть сведены обычным недовольным выражением. Когда его голова касается подушки, он бормочет: «Почему?..» — но так и не открывает глаза.  
Так быстро и легко умеют засыпать только маленькие дети — Гоку, например, после того, как хорошенько набьёт свой желудок. Молодые люди с хрупкой нервной системой и шатким здоровьем, подорванным долгими годами курения, пьянства и чтения сутр, этой способности лишены совершенно. По крайней мере, до сих пор Годжо был свято в этом уверен.  
— Потому что нельзя так, Санзо, — тихо говорит он. — Потому что я люблю тебя не таким.

*

Нечеловеческие уши Хаккая привыкли ловить даже легчайшее эхо шагов, поэтому он знает, когда кто-то нуждается в его обществе.  
Шаги останавливаются напротив его двери, как будто человек раздумывает, постучать ему или же пройти мимо. Это, конечно, Санзо. Его визиты всегда болезненны. С Санзо не бывает легко, как с Годжо; Санзо будет смотреть в пол и говорить какие-то злые глупости, или просто молчать будет — будто бы безмолвно прося о чём-то, чего Хаккай не может ему дать. (Или — может, но не хочет).  
Молчание затягивается, густеет, тяжелеет. «Заходи», — вздохнув, говорит Хаккай.  
Тот толкает дверь и останавливается на пороге.  
— Спина болит, — говорит он, словно оправдываясь. — Поможешь?  
— Садись, — Хаккай указывает на кровать. Санзо покорно садится. Какой-то он сегодня непривычно неуверенный и тихий.  
— Наверное, лучше снять эту твою… это, — не сумев быстро подобрать название верхней части одежды Санзо, Хаккай показывает на неё жестом. Санзо угрюмо подчиняется. Оставшаяся непоименованной часть одежды стягивается, как выясняется, через голову.  
— Сядь поближе к краю, мне так будет удобнее. Расслабь плечи. Ага, — чуткие пальцы Хаккая безошибочно находят нужное место. — Позвонок выскочил. Ничего страшного. Но если ты всегда будешь так сутулиться, то заработаешь себе что-нибудь посерьёзнее.  
— Ты не мог бы не разговаривать со мной как с ребёнком? — Санзо бубнит это без энтузиазма, как будто на уме у него совсем не это.  
— …И мышцы у тебя слишком напряжены, — неумолимо продолжает Хаккай. — Куда это годится? Совсем задеревенели.  
— Извини.  
— Я могу растереть.  
— Угу.  
Хаккай заботливо разминает жёсткие мышцы (мышцы… да какие тут мышцы — кости одни) и думает о том, как ему хотелось бы помочь Санзо — не помассировать спину или приготовить завтрак, а по-настоящему помочь. Может, хотя бы время когда-нибудь сможет залатать все дыры в его душе, думает Хаккай, глядя на бледную в голубизну спину с чёткими полосками рёбер. Спина напряжена, как у человека, который боится, что его вот-вот ударят. Лопатки время от времени вздрагивают; они острые и детские и выглядят как-то особенно болезненно, при виде них сразу приходит в голову, что их обладателю едва больше двадцати. Хорошо, что Санзо Хоши не умеют читать мысли.  
А впрочем, всем им, и Годжо, и ему, Хаккаю…  
Поддавшись внезапному чувству, он проводит пальцами между лопаток, слегка царапнув кожу ногтями. Санзо неожиданно выгибает спину и издает неопределённый мычащий звук — и тут же поворачивается к Хаккаю, яростно сверкая глазами:  
— Это ещё что?  
Хаккай хихикает. Возможно, стоило отложить веселье на потом, но, боги, это действительно смешно.  
— Извини… Вообще-то это называется эрогенной зоной. Я не знал.  
— Не делай так больше, — зло говорит Санзо, отворачиваясь.  
— Это делает тебя чуть более живым, чем всегда, — с улыбкой говорит Хаккай.  
Санзо замирает. Почувствовав, как внезапно застыла его спина, Хаккай убирает руку, ещё не понимая, в чём дело, но уже приготовившись услышать резкую отповедь, — но Санзо молчит, и в этом молчании есть что-то испуганное. Как в тех самых лопатках. Будто бы он долго ждал удара и вот его наконец ударили. И он не знает, как ответить.  
(И как, спрашивается, ещё к нему относиться, если не как к ребёнку? Да, он самый мудрый, самый главный человек в его, Хаккая, жизни, но от этого не менее ребёнок — глупый, нервный, заносчивый, ранимый, колючий…).  
Продолжая в уме развивать обвинительный список, Хаккай встает с кровати и обходит Санзо кругом; тот с угрюмым интересом изучает рисунок ковра, и, чтобы увидеть его лицо, Хаккаю приходится встать на колени.  
— Я сказал что-то не так?  
— Почему? — помедлив, спрашивает Санзо. — Почему ты это сказал? Годжо говорил то же самое.  
— Прости, — говорит Хаккай, недоумевая. — Я не хотел тебя обидеть.  
Санзо резко поднимает голову и наконец встречается глазами с Хаккаем. Тот не ошибся в своём первоначальном предположении: глаза Санзо потемнели от злости.  
— Сам-то, можно подумать, намного живее меня, — говорит он медленно.  
Хаккай вздрагивает и пытается улыбнуться, но получается, кажется, хуже, чем обычно.  
— Что? — говорит он, слегка наклонив голову к плечу. — Извини, боюсь, я не совсем…  
Он не успевает договорить — Санзо вдруг наклоняется к нему, так что они почти сталкиваются лбами:  
— Я чуть не переспал с Годжо, — сообщает он заговорщическим тоном.  
Хаккай молчит, ожидая продолжения.  
— Он сумел вовремя остановиться. Но я хотел.  
— Да, я понял, — отвечает Хаккай спокойно. — По нему было видно, что его что-то сильно выбило из колеи.  
— Тебе что же, совсем всё равно? — не выдерживает Санзо.  
— А кого я должен ревновать — его или тебя? — спрашивает Хаккай всё с той же кроткой интонацией. Санзо криво усмехается. Его плечи и голова опускаются — будто бы из него выпустили воздух.  
— Хоть кого-нибудь, — говорит он. Потом добавляет: — Знаешь, чем хорош Годжо?.. Он — _кто-то_. Он жив. Случается, конечно, что он ведёт себя как полный идиот, но даже тогда я знаю, что если протяну к нему руку, то дотронусь до чего-то реального. Я хотел взять у него… немного жизни.  
— Ну, ну, — успокаивающе бормочет Хаккай, прикоснувшись кончиками пальцев к его руке.  
Санзо исподлобья рассматривает его, будто бы осмысливая для себя что-то; после недолгого молчания тихо спрашивает:  
— По-твоему, любовь на троих — это нормально?  
Хаккай улыбается:  
— Тогда уж на четверых.  
— Что?.. Это просто смешно, — говорит Санзо резким неприятным голосом.  
— По-моему — не смешно, — возражает Хаккай и неожиданно признается: — Для меня это похоже на воспоминания о какой-то другой жизни, где эти чувства ощущались правильнее, чем сейчас, и где мы сами были какими-то другими. Или будем. В каком-то другом, правильном, хорошем мире.  
— Где теплая осень и запах моря, — бормочет Санзо.  
— Что? — удивляется Хаккай.  
— Ничего. Вы будто сговорились, — говорит Санзо с досадой. — Что в этом-то мире делать будем?  
Ласковая, виноватая полуулыбка, пожатие плеч.  
— Не знаю.  
Хаккай тут же жалеет о том, что сказал это именно таким тоном, потому что Санзо снова взрывается.  
— Знаешь что, — яростно говорит он, — меня бесит твоя улыбка. Когда ты вот так вот улыбаешься, мне так хочется ее убрать. Знаешь, бить тебя по лицу, пока я ее не сотру. Наверное, эта улыбка никуда не денется, даже если тебя будут пытать. Неужели ты настолько… настолько не уважаешь меня, что не можешь обойтись без неё?  
Хаккай встает.  
— Могу. Но ты разве не понимаешь, что это значит?  
Лимитер на ухе щелкает и со звоном падает на пол.  
— Это опасно — не понимать...  
Второй щелчок. Третий.  
Хаккай закрывает лицо ладонью, и через секунду на Санзо из-под знакомых пальцев глядят чужие, страшные, тёмные глаза.  
— Значит, бить по лицу, — говорит Хаккай изменившимся хриплым голосом. Он наклоняется к Санзо, берет его лицо за подбородок, грубо дергает вверх — к себе.  
— Этого ты хотел?  
Но, должно быть, Санзо видит в незнакомце что-то ещё кроме тьмы и жестокости, потому что он торопливо обхватывает чужака за шею руками и прижимается губами к его темному, будто окровавленному рту.  
Не-Хаккай — или все же пока еще Хаккай? — пытается оттолкнуть его:  
— Уйди! Я не способен сейчас ни на какое подобие нежности или даже милосердия.  
Сердце Санзо от страха и возбуждения колотится как сумасшедшее. Его взгляд темен, как патока, — отражение нечеловеческого взгляда Гоно.  
— Мне и не нужна нежность.  
Тогда не-Хаккай ухмыляется и отвечает на поцелуй с не меньшей жадностью.  
Всё как в тот, предыдущий раз: секс больше похож на драку: языки переплетаются и не хватает дыхания, стоны удовольствия перемежаются всхлипами боли. Минута ли прошла, две, десять — никто из них не смог бы ответить; наконец Санзо выгибается навстречу не-Хаккаю, один вдох, один выдох в унисон, и они расцепляют объятия. Секундное промедление; потом Хаккай быстро опускает веки, и когда он поднимает их вновь, это уже действительно — Хаккай.  
Когда он находит и надевает лимитеры, рука Хаккая крупно дрожит.  
— Каково это? — спрашивает Санзо.  
— Выпускать его?  
— Нет. Вообще. Быть тобой. Больно?  
Санзо готов к тому, что Хаккай опять отшутится, но тот смотрит на Санзо долгим странным взглядом.  
Без улыбки говорит:  
— Представь, что внутри тебя сидит волк и постоянно глодает твои внутренности. И с каждым днем он растет и растет. И я все время гадаю, когда же наступит тот день, когда оболочка станет такой тонкой, что не сможет больше его сдерживать, и меня не станет, и останется только волк.  
«Тот самый волк, которого я вечно пытаюсь вытащить наружу, хоть и мог бы уже понять, что ему с каждым разом делается все хуже».  
Стыд обрушивается на Санзо, будто плеть; он закусывает губу.  
— Тот самый волк, без которого я для тебя недостаточно жив, — говорит Хаккай. Он снова, как обычно, улыбается, но как-то кривовато. — И каждое утро я боюсь, что пришел тот самый день.  
Они молчат. Хаккай искоса смотрит на кровоподтеки и подсыхающие царапины, оставшиеся на теле Санзо после этого мрачного, извращенного подобия секса, и прикидывает, стоит ли продезинфицировать какие-то из них или обойдется и так. Санзо смотрит в сторону, не в силах встретиться глазами с Хаккаем.  
Потом Санзо, не поворачиваясь, наощупь находит его руку, а Хаккай накрывает ее своей. Они переплетают пальцы, и Санзо с силой сжимает их, подумав о том, что он только что мог бы потерять Хаккая из-за дурацкой прихоти.  
Он говорит:  
— Не делай так больше. Это был последний раз, понятно? Если выпустишь его еще раз, я тебя пристрелю.  
— Значит, ты будешь и дальше беситься из-за моих фальшивых улыбок, — говорит Хаккай.  
— Побешусь — и перестану, — говорит Санзо. — Только и ты никогда не говори, что я, мол, недостаточно живой. Мы все живые. Мы никогда не умрем.  
— Не буду.  
Хаккай снова опускается на пол и кладет голову на колено Санзо.  
Так они и сидят: один — откинувшись на кровати, другой — уткнувшись головой в его колени, — пока за окнами не начинает заниматься рассвет.


End file.
